


on the surface

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, warning first fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens with all the monsters on the surface?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1: how to love and not get hurt

"get your ass off that couch and make me a sandwich!" yells your boyfriend

"y-yes" you say

you walk to the kitchen and open the fridge and find theirs no pastrami. _oh no he going to slap me again_

"whats taking you so long!" he screams and enters the kitchen to see you crying

he slaps you across the face and you start crying louder "go to the fucking store and get me a sandwich, and you better be back in 15 minutes or else" you rush to your room get your shoes on and your coat.

you rush out of the house to your car and hop inside as fast as you could. you cry on your way to the store. You felt so weak in front of him.

he was so mean to you. you pull up to the store and pull out your phone and you see you have 5 more minutes you rush to the deli and buy a sandwich.

you look at the world around you and ask why you got this life. you had bruises and when people asked you just said you hit your head on something or you ran your leg into the corner of the coffee table (which is partly true) you run to the check outline.

"hey their" you see a short skeleton with a bottle of ketchup Grinning at you.   
"Hi" you say quivering. "Is something wrong" He looks concerned. You pay avoiding the question. He sees you don't want to talk about it.

You glance at your phone oh no its over. But that skeleton fills you with determination. You ask him if he would mind talking to you on your way out.  
"Sure" He says

You walk out with him and you see your boy friends friend with him he must be looking for you. You take the skeletons hand and sneak pass them.

"Take me to your car" you say He sees you trying to avoid the two men. He drags you to his car and sets you in it. He gets in and starts the car. You try to pull back the tears you want to cry. You lower your head. And you feel little drips on your skirt .

"Why are you crying" you close your eyes thinking you'll get hit. He puts his hand under your chin and lifts up your head to face him.

He parks at a park on the out skirts of town he wipes your tears with his boney hand somehow warming your face.

You stare at him and you see his concerned face.   
You begin with your boyfriend. Who hurt you and when ever you do something wrong he slaps your face chokes you and slams you against your wall.

He looks at you and raises his hand you flinch he wraps it around you and hugs you. He drives you home and exchanges phone numbers with you.

You name his contact bestie. With a picture of a girl you knew in high school. You rush home and enter to see your boyfriend with another girl up against the wall.

Her moaning like crazy. He sees you and slaps your face and sits you in a chair and ties you up. He remembers the girl and attends to her aid. Then gags your mouth.

He pulls up your skirt and inserts himself you scream but the gag muffles it the other girl just laughs. He unbuttons your shirt.

He fucks the other girl and then you at the same time. She just touches herself as your boyfriend hurts you and makes you scream sans name. _You wish he was here._

He looks at you and slaps your face and tips the chair so you fall backwards as you watch him touch and feel and explore the other girls body. You remember how you met that boy.

He was the most popular kid at school and you where the most beautiful girl. Like a fairytale

He went on dates with you and was really sweet. You met his parents and he met yours he loved you and you loved him.

Until his parents was murdered from some unknown killer.

After that he just went syco. You soon grew to hate him and wanted to understand why he was the only one to survive.

You returned to your senses to see a camera recording all of it.

_Well he does have a sick personality._

He grabs a knife and the other girl screams then it muffles out and it's _dead_ silent.

You embrace your self for a stab in the heart. Or a slit throat or something.

Until you hear a few loud bangs on the door. You close your eyes and wait he slams your head against the wall blood dripping on the wall.

It hurts. You hurt . You scream as loud as you can

_But nobody came._


	2. chapter 2: loved

i woke up in a hospital bed the room was dark and i was alone. i was scared and i tried to sit up. i hurt myself. 

> "you better not get up, or your gonna have a bad time" says an ominous voice.

i look around and you see sans in the doorway looking at you with a little blue spark in his eye. his face looked concerned. you shift yourself up on your pillow and look at him. he walks in and sits in a chair next to your bed.

> "how did i get here?" you say
> 
> "i walked in to your house and i saw you being thrown around by him with some other girl i walked in and put a stop to it and called the police and they took care of it"
> 
> "thanks"

you feel weak and start to drift of into sleep.

* * *

your in a patch of flowers and you look around you walk down a dark corridor and see a little flower he smiles and he talks to you

> "howdy i"m flowey the flower"
> 
> "uh hi my name is __________."

the world shifts now your in a different place. much nicer then where you where. you walk out of the room and see a person with goat ears you look at her she seems to notice. she looks up from her book 

>  "do you want to look at this book about 101 uses for snails?"
> 
> "no, how do i leave the ruins?" you ask she walks away and goes down into the basement

~~~~whats up with toriel you say in your head. wait how do i know this persons name? and why do i feel like i have been here before is all very confusing you walk down the steps and stop to see her she says something but you ignore it and walk past her. she tells you something more sternly. of course you  just ignore it and keep fallowing her till this big gate. the world shifts some more you feel sick.you see sans and you see a taller skeleton.  hes saying something but you cant quite make it out. you feel weaker then before like as if some force was keeping you contained. you watch them as as you solve every thing they throw at you. the world spins and you fall to your knees

> " _chara please don"t fight me i'm going to win and you can't stop it"_

you weaken you feel sick as those words are said you reply " i'm not chara who are you and where did you come from" you realize you know this person more then you should.    you watch as you meet a fish monster and you save her from her doom.

you watch as you meet a sweet dinosaur named alphys.

you watch and you watch and you watch you do't fight at all you just look as your body moves by its self. 

> _" are you getting bored "_ says a different voice "  _this happens every time we emotions of fear and love and who we where. only determination remains when you try to forget your past"_
> 
> "i am confused why am i here and what about emotions?"

the world spins and is back you see a robot dancing and then you dance and then you dance some more. you pose with style and you win the battle.

> " _we are no longer needed when we escape we all run and we will leave this body. even hatred tried to save us but failed at the end."_

you watch and you listen you feel yourself agreeing to her. the emotions gone would hurt a person but if you believe and have determination it can substitute till it can no longer take it and determination it will grow and try to destroy its self because it was wrong.

the world spins and you are growing used to it

you see this time the king and your friends and everyone that you met on your journey you watch and you see flowey take over and you take pity on him and you save him you see asriel as he fights you also you see everything you understand now as you see everyone walk through the barrier.

> _"its time to go_ you _will guide us to our next home. because you are the confidence and i am the_ strength. _together we will be the_ _determination_ "

you feel your self leaving your body your home you look at yourself. beautiful little human being you watch as all of the color drains her face and she is left alone with the determination to feel.  _please keep her safe_ you pray one day you wish to come back to your body, and your home.

you find a young beautiful girl you enter her she is bright and confident and happy she is yours to command.

* * *

you wake up

"sans" you say looking at him sleeping in the chair with his head down on your leg "sans!" you say a bit louder "what papyrus" he mumbles  "SANS!" he looks at you. oh he says "good morning or night" he says

> _did i really sleep the whole day?_

sans looked at you. you look back at him and smile you sit up and grin. the doctor comes in and checks on you sans leaves the room to give you some privacy. she looks for your scars and bruise.

> " you healed very quickly" she says looking at you in disbelief

you look at yourself and your body looks perfectly normal

> " i did always heal fast" you reply acting totally normal"

she looks at you and leaves the room.     

 

 

   

   

 


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: frisk is a girl in this book and in this chapter

the doctor did some tests on you and you were able to go home. " sans" you say after you remember you have no were to go " what do i do now?" sans looks at you with a smile "you can hang out with me, and my brother until you can find a home of your own" you look at him and smile as you walk out of the hospital. you get into sans car. you look out of the window and see the world in a new perspective. does it look brighter? you feel your heart pumping with excitement as you see tees and the sun shining through the window

"what do you see out there?" sans asks. you look at him and reply with a smile. you notice the skeleton slow down on a corner he turns onto a little road in the woods. in the woods there was a little house.

you see the curtain move and a little hand come into view. sans stops the car and looks at you with a smile. you and sans get out. you follow sans to the little door. he takes out his key and unlocks the door. its empty you walk in...

 

**"SURPRISE!"**

you see monsters every where. you see a tall skeleton in the kitchen. you look and see a fish monster with her arm around a little bashful dinosaur monster. a goat woman was there to. You look at everyone, you blush you feel a slight tug on your shirt to find a little human looking at you see her smile and laugh a little bit. you smile she grabs you hand and pulls you to the goat woman. 

"hi, I'm toriel" she says with a sweet little smile that brightens up the whole room. you say your name and smile. "i'm frisks mother, i'm so glad you are here" frisk urges to keep moving. you see the fish monster and the little dinosaur next. 

"HI! i'm undyne! and this is alphys." she says loud and proud. "h-hi i'm alphys..." the little monster says bashful. you guys talk a little bit. you already know you guys are going to be best friends. you see frisk look at you you smile and she takes you hand and guides you to the tall skeleton you see him beaming. 

"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" he says frisk laughs you see his smile get bigger if it got even bigger it would pop off his face. frisk looks at you you say something you ask him if he likes cooking. "OF COURSE I THE GREAT PAPYRUS LOVES TO COOK... SPAGHETTI IS MY FAVORITE." you tell him that you can make spaghetti and other treats to

he smiles even wider.

"papyrus bro if you smile any bigger we might have to take you to the hospital" you and frisk turn to see sans laughing and looking at you and frisk. You look at everyone you met and you feel something growing inside of you you can't put your finger on it but you know your going to be happy.

 you walk around and talk with the monsters. you hear something clash in the kitchen and you walk over there.  you see undyne and papyrus trying to cook. 

"HELLO WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP COOK SOME SPAGHETTI WITH ME AND UNDYNE?" you look at them both. not wanting to disappoint you say sure. you grab a pot and put some water in they look at you funny. you just look away you grab the ingredients you put the beef in a skillet and you let that cook. " hey! what are you doing?" asks undyne. you look at her " I'm cooking" she pushes you out of the way and turn the heat up really high and puts the noodles in. you look at her. 

"GUYS PLEASE DON'T FIGHT." papyrus says with a worried look on his face. you just kindly tell them your going to leave and you walk out. you see Fisk in a corner you see her head down and... is she crying you walk over to her you sit next to her and she looks at you she hugs you and she smiles at you. you hug her back. you feel that feeling again like something is missing. you discard it though.

you see sans is watching you you tell frisk that you have to leave she just hugs you harder you hug her back. you just sit there with her until she drifts off into sleep. all of the monsters have eaten and left you start to feel drowsy you fall asleep next to Fisk. Fisk apparently has bad dreams and sans in the only one who knows how to cure them so she stays with the skeletons.

you wonder if sans can cure your bad dreams as you fall asleep with frisk in your arms.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i don't know if you guys like this or not. its really hard to come up with ideas so can you post a comment. you don't have to it would just be helpful.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you understand this is my first time i hope who ever read it liked it.  
> BTW this is also on my wattpad so if you think its taken no its not. ask if you want my wattpad


End file.
